henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/June 2018 Schedule
Hey guys Futon updated and a good chunk of shows are returning this month. The only two shows that aren't returning is Henry Danger and Game Shakers. Before we get into each show lets take a look at how many episodes each show has left for their season. I am not going to include Star Falls as that one just Starts on Saturday. #Game Shakers- 11 episodes after June #Star Falls- 10 episodes after June #Henry Danger- 6 episodes after June #Knight Squad 6 episodes after June #Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn- 4 episodes after June As all of you guys know, The Thundermans aired it's final five episodes sooner then we all expected, but the show went out in decent ratings and managing to get back into the 1.30-1.40 million views for the final two episodes. Speaking about shows ending, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn will most likely finish it's fourth season in July since it only has four episodes left after this month. Star Falls has several episodes left and I could see it teaming up with Game Shakers when it returns. The Same will go with Knight Squad and Henry Danger as they have the exact amount of episodes left. Knight squad and Star falls haven't been picked up for another season and the ratings aren't looking good for them, but what we don't know is how the ratings are doing on the Nick app or other streaming platforms as many viewers are finding other ways to watch these shows or moving completely away from Nick. As for when episodes are going to air, I have no idea as Nick's scheduling has been everywhere lately. I do see a mixture of shows airing with the rest of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn except Henry Danger as I will get into this later. The Adventures of Kid Danger will finish out it's first season airing one part of the episode each day. The second episode for the half hour will most likely be paired with a rerun of an earlier episode from the season. The show hasn't been picked up for a second season at this time, but during Cooper's an interview on Geekscape he mentioned that the show is doing vary well. So a second season may indeed happen, but time will tell. If Nick does decided to renew the show, I have a feeling it will come as a big renewal announcement with the official conformation for Henry Danger, Knight Squad, and Star Falls. Either way some announcement will have to come sooner or later. Even though Nick hasn't announced the fifth season of Henry Danger it has been confirmed by Mike Caron in an instagam post that production will be starting very soon. By looking at some of the pieces leading up to production for season 5, it seems like Dan is the only person who left and the rest of the Schneider Bakery team will continue the show without him. No new show runner has been confirmed, but speculations is telling us that Chris Nowak will take over for Dan. The other piece of information we are waiting for is how many episodes, Henry Danger will have for season 5. I think production will start Monday or the following week. Speaking about production, Nick's new show Cousins for Life will likely start production next week as show fax has put up the casting call for it's second episode. It also seems like this will be the first Kevin Kopelow & Heath Seifert show to not record in front of a live audience as their isn't a whole lot of space in the sound stage they will be going into. They will be recording the show in the same sound stage as Game Shakers recorded at. The Burbank Studios Stage 9. The only problem their is with the show is the title as when searing for production information or anything related to the show you will find many pics of people with their cousins. So this maybe a show we won't get much info about. But we shall see. That wrap's this up, so here is the schedule. The Adventures of Kid Danger *6/11/18 (Mo.) 7:00 PM NICK (#109A) Snooze Pods *6/12/18 (Tu.) 7:00 PM NICK (#110A) Mad Wax *6/13/18 (We.) 7:00 PM NICK (#110B) Fails *6/14/18 (Th.) 7:00 PM NICK (#109B) Sticky Vicky Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *6/2/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#405) Leader of the Stack *6/9/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#408) Quadentity Crisis *6/23/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#409) Quadbusters *6/30/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#411) Quadcodile Dundee Star Falls *6/9/18 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#104) The Play *6/16/18 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#109) The Picnic Auction *6/23/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#105) The Mole *6/30/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#111) The Co-Star Knight Squad *6/9/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#116) Working on the Knight Moves *6/16/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#110-111) A Thief in the Knight *6/23/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#113) Take Me Home to Knight Category:Blog posts